dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bantez
"mercy can only be received by those who deserve it," -Bantez The tragedy Sam Castiel once worked in the police force as a detective, and he was in a relationship with Ellie Bishop who was the love of his life. She is a famous writer who wrote many successful crime fiction novels. Together they helped each other out, Sam gives Ellen inspiration to write while Ellen helps Sam in toughest cases, they were a happy couple. Though that didn’t last long when they got engaged when Sam worked in a Serial killer case where the killer had targeted the people working in the department. The killer first killed an off duty cop then started sending threats to the department and even Castiel himself that he won't stop killing until he's truly satisfied. He worked day and night with Ellie help him find a way to stop him before he hurts everyone else. then one day at an early evening, after hard day’s work, Sam received a phone call, it was from Ellen and she said that Sam should go home and rest after a long day. Sam agreed and he headed home but to find his whole place in shambles with clear evidence of a struggle, Sam looked through every room in the house screaming for Ellie hoping to find her. But Sam was only able to recover a note stabbed with a knife saying “let’s end this,” with an address of where the serial killer is. He then rushed back to the precinct rounding up with swat teams ready to apprehend the killer once and for all. The whole team gathered at an abandoned warehouse as the whole swat team, detectives and Sam burst open the door and as they see Ellen who was tied in a chair and the serial killer, who was wearing a skull mask, was pointing the gun directly at Ellen. The killer stated that he will shoot her if the swat team didn't step back and Sam had to drop his gun. As the killers orders were fulfilled, he came closer to Sam and observed him as he kneeled down, the killer asked him if he knew who he was but Sam gave him a stern look and ask him to let Ellie go, but the killer was not amused as he pulled his gun and shot Sam in the chest who luckily wore Kevlar and fell down to the ground but alive. The swat team couldn’t do anything as they didn’t want to put Ellie in danger. The killer came closer at Sam who was lying on the floor, Sam then told the killer to let her go and it was him who he wanted, not her. But the killer gave a small laugh and told him she was part of the plan as he then took a shot at Ellie and killed her. As Sam saw her fiancee dead he burst into rage and tackled the killer who was then shot by one of the swat team, as Sam punched the killer with everything he’s got with so much rage shouting that he killed her as the killer eventually dies, the detectives finally pulled Sam off from the killer. As Sam went to her body in tears, he brings Ellie out of the warehouse to the ambulance where she was then brought to the hospital. As the day of Ellie’s funeral came Sam knew he would never be the same without her and he couldn’t continue with his life. He quit becoming a detective and sold his home and left the city because it brought him too much pain. Gaining his mental powers In the aftermath Sam swore an oath that he would make sure that no one will experience the pain he had dealt when losing his beloved, he then went ahead and quit his job and prepared to train to become something great. He then decided to train in the military to learn new skills of combat, he toured to many countries and after many years serving in the military, he then became famous for his skills in combat. He then gained experience from joining other government agencies such as A.R.G.U.S, Knight Watch and more. One day Sam was offered to become a test subject for a military experiment. The experiment was to enhance the test subjects mind making it more powerful than a normal human mind. When Sam accepted the offer he was then taken to a facility in metropolis where experiment BANTEZ is taken place. Sam was then placed in a machine which looks similar to an MRI machine. He was then prepared to begin the experiment as he lay down on the flat bed and was then given injections which will make sure he will survive the experiment. The experiment began he was then pulled into the machine and he couldn't see anything but darkness, but suddenly a large electric shock hit his head which caused immense pain, at first he began to relive his old memories about everything that he knew, and the pain he has ever felt, then he was back in the real world with his vision blurry but as he was pulled out of the machine he could feel every part of his cell in his body moving at an incredible fast rate, the doctors analyzed his body and they were baffled at how his body were working at an at an incredible rate then a normal human being. The result of the experiment is that Sam's brain can process information 10 times more efficiently than an ordinary human being, he's able to think faster, hear better and more, his body is also enhanced by the experiment and was given a healing factor. Category:HeroesCategory:MentalCategory:MaleCategory:Tech__FORCETOC__ Powers,skills and weaknesses Castiel was trained by the monks in Tibet and martian manhunter in order for him to learn fully about his powers. not only did his power cause his body to heal faster than a normal human being, he is also given abilities to move objects and create projection. For example he is able to create illusions as for he can create apparition which will aid him in battle, he's also able to create a telekinetic shield which will defend him and his allies for a short period of time, he is able to cause damage to his opponent's minds by damaging their sensory system and also vision. He's able to stop their brain which will cause his enemies to freeze for a short period of time, he is also able to levitate objects and people causing them to hover in the air and lastly he can read the minds of his enemy's, giving him the advantage to know his target's next movement and also copy his enemy's fighting skills. Also he can turn himself fully invisible allowing him to sneak around and also aid him in surprise attacks Bantez is the skilled Hacker and Computer Technician, impressive detective skill, Master of Stealth, the second best tactician in the world and also a great escape artist. He's skilled in many types of weapons but his main weapons of choice is his dual pistols, he also have alternate weapons such as dual batons, promethium sword and he's also able to shoot telekinetic beams out of his palms. Also skilled in combat thanks to his training in the army and also a great strategic planner weaknesses: With his mental powers and skilled combat training he has reached the feat becoming the perfect human super soldier, however he does have some weakness, with replacing few of his body parts with tech, this can cause him some trouble as EMPs will disable them for 10 seconds before it could even turn back online, with this he will be vulnerable in combat and cause him to be paralyzed making him weaker in hand to hand combat, think carefully before you do this ! Artillery Bantez is equipped with advanced tech ready to aid him in any battle, his suit is created to stand against extreme temperatures and radiation, also it is enhanced with ballistic protection,Neuromuscular amplification which increase his strength to superhuman level and also gives him the ability to carry heavy objects. The suit has an electric discharge which will electrocute anyone who tries touch the suit. His skeleton mask contains a personal computer and communicator which gives him the ability to communicate to allies in any case they aren't able to communicate through telepathy, also the hood contains an enhanced visual assistance that allowed him to see in the dark. The visor could also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter, and lastly he has a built in re-breathers which allow him to breath in underwater. His belt contains a vast array of gadgets such as knives, fire extinguisher pellets, tranquilizer darts, a lock decipher, sticky bombs, welding tool, a knife made out of kryptonite in any case when fighting a Kryptonian, knock-out gas pellets, buzz saw, tracers, and an emergency grappling arm. After a few years of fighting as a super hero Bantez got his legs replaced by robotic legs which has a rocket boost enabling thrust which gives him the ability to fly, and also an electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces. And also the boots were later redesigned by Wayne Tech which also enables him to run even faster than a fit human being. His Dual wield baton is equipped with a 1000 volt taser on the tip which he can use to electrocute his enemies and also contains a storage where he stores his medical and healing pills. Also, he is able to connect his two batons creating a bow. As for his Baton rack it contains a small utility belt which extra munition such as trick arrows, smoke bombs and others in any case an ally is short of or himself.